Your Surrender
by SenaKD
Summary: One shot for my DADA class. Prompts: Bellacissa and texture. Bellatrix is married now, but she wants to say a true goodbye to her sister, before her wedding night. WARNINGS: Incest and smut.


_A/N: One shot for my DADA class. Prompts: __Bellacissa and texture. It was__ inspired by the song Your Surrender, by Neon Trees. I don't know the own the song or Harry Potter. WARNGINS: Incest and smut._

Your Surrender

"Don't leave me Cissy" newly-wed Bellatrix begged her sister as she set pulled the veil from her hair. She has been married for about an hour and during the celebration pulled her younger sister into a darkened, disused room, one of many in their old family home.

"Your married now, Bella…we can't" the younger girl whispered helplessly as her sister pinned her against a door. As she leant in to speak, her dark hair tickled her cheek.

"I got close to your skin, while you were sleeping" she whispered into her sister's blonde hair and it made her shudder. Bellatrix reached down between then and grabbing her hand pulled her hand to her lips. She pressed her lips to the palm of her hand and kissed it. Narcissa Black squirmed against the door. "I taste the salt on your hands" she sister continued.

"Please…" She knew they could never share a bed again, as they had for years.

"I reached out to touch you" She continued referring to the way her hand danced down her body and ducked under her night dress, just this morning, "The morning light disarms you, sister" she had pretended to be asleep, but Bella always knew.

"That was this morning, tonight you're Mrs Lestrange" she pleaded unconvincingly.

"Won't you let me in?" Her sister ignored her and wiggled the peach fabric of her bridesmaid robes up her body and pushed her thigh between her legs. Narcissa gasped as her sister made contact with her centre "how long till your surrender?" she asked seductively.

"It's a long way for heart break, sister. If your new husband found out…" She whispered back.

"So let your heart wait and bleed" she responded cryptically.

"He would make us bleed?" Narcissa half asked, but she knew the answer.

"How long till your surrender to me?" She asked again, Bellatrix always had a flair for dramatics; "one last time before my 'wedding night'" she made quotation marks with her fingers. Narcissa surrendered, she rocked her hips and her sister knew she had conceded.

"_Exemplum Autem Sensu_" without moving Bellatrix, pulled her wand from her white wedding robes and pointing it at her sister uttered a Sensorium spell, it was used to share sensations. They girls felt it enhanced their pleasure. Narcissa felt the spell wash over her like she had been dipped slowly into cold water, then the sensory overload made her feel breathless for a moment, while she settled into it. She could feel everything her sister felt and she could feel the same, the tightness of her grip on Bella's shoulders and the texture of the fabric of her own robes under her sister fingers, the heat between her legs multiplied as it double with the sensation of her sister's arousal. Narcissa rocked her hips again, this time Bellatrix gasped with pleasure.

"I've become your shadow" Narcissa giggled, the first time Bella had used this spell on her, she was just thirteen years old and her sister had just come of age, the younger girl had told her the spell made her feel like a shadow. Bella ignored her and eagerly kissed her neck and ears. This was no more to say after this, only to feel, to moan, to writhe, to climax in unison. And as the girls lend against the wall and panted Bella spoke quietly to her little sister.

"I love, but don't know how to" She whispered and Narcissa shook her head.

"I'm always lost for words, you're married now, you have to pretend to love him at least" she responded.

"You look like a thousand suns, I wanna be the only one left when your day is done" She ignored her comment, but used her wand to reverse the spell that connected them.

"You can't, Bella, you have made your pure-blood match" said when she could breathe again, as the spell lifted.

"Well, I can't have you close, so I become a ghost" her face became dark, she was acting weirdly tonight.

"Bella, you mustn't" Narcissa gasped. Did she mean to kill herself, did she?

"And I watch you, I watch you" Bella said with a slight tremor in her voice, "maybe if you stay we could die this way" she added creepily.

"I can't stay, you know that." Narcissa said, trying to keep her fear in check as she pulled away from her sister and straighten her robes.

"But I won't stop you, I won't stop you" Bellatrix turned away from her sister, glazing out the window. She listened as she opened the door, opened it and exited the room. A change had come over Bellatrix that night, the night she married a man because it was expected of her, the last night she was that close to her sister. Her mind had turned Dark.

_A/N: Sensorium Spell: Exemplum Autem Sensu (pronounce: ex-sem-ploom, ow—tem, sen-sue) Meaning: 'copy sensation'. A spell that allows the user to feel the recipient's bodily sensations, as if it were happening to them and vice versa._


End file.
